You Keep Me Strong
by chloeanne14x
Summary: Remus Keeps Denying His Love For Nymphadora, but when he is in too much pain he cannot deny any longer. Maybe Possible Deathly Hallows spoilers..Maybe. My First Fan Fiction With my favourite charectors. RLXNT
1. No Need To Worry

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She was on her own as the rest of the Order had gone to London to rescue some muggles from torture. Even Though Voldemort was dead, a few death eaters lived on in his memory. Mad-eye insisted that she stayed at head quarters because she was too young to die for a couple of ignorant death eaters.

And she was clumsy

"Bloody Mad-Eye. What does he know!?" She thought out loud. She kicked the pink umbrella that was leaning against the doorway. "Bloody Umbrella, always getting in my bloody way."

Remus Lupin had gone on the rescue mission. Mad-Eye tried to persuade him to stay at head quarters as it was full moon only 2 days ago.

"Oh! But No! Remus Lupin can think for himself! But 21 year old Nymphadora can't!" She kicked the doorway.

It was like being back at Hogwarts again. Do this…do that….

_Lifes such a bitch…_She thought to herself.

* * *

Tonks was asleep by the time the rest of the order returned. She had fallen asleep on the settee with a picture of Remus Lupin in her arms. She hated and envied that man so much.. She tried to convince herself that she doesn't love him. Everyday. Its just the moments she gets alone to herself she cries and spills her heart out to this picture of him.

Mad-Eye entered the living room and saw that Tonks was asleep. He left his partner in peace, but walked over to her and pulled the moth-eaten blanket over her shoulders. He noticed that she held a picture of Remus wrapped in her arms. He carefully removed it and placed it on the side table. Tonks reacted naturally and reached her arms out to search for the missing object which was once in her arms. She gave up and left her arms to droop over the side of the sofa. Mad-Eye Smiled and thought to himself, _that's my Nymphodora. Deeply in Love with Remus, thinking no-one else has realised._

Mad-Eye emerged from the living room and walked down the corridor to the kitchen.

"How Is She?!" Mrs Weasley Said.

"She Uh..." He looked round the room and saw Remus in the Corner. Mad-Eye caught his eye, and Remus looked away, "She fell asleep crying again"

"Oh No, Do you think I should go and Wake her?"

"No No, she looks alright, I think," He motioned to Remus, and Remus left the room to see to Nymphodora.

* * *

Remus sat on the arm chair by the settee. He winced as he leaned back, the scars were deep this time. He not only attacked him self on full moon but got attacked by a stray wolf. He was also hit by the _sectusempra_ spell midly that night. Though Mad-eye fixed him up pretty quick so there was no serious harm done. He moaned slightly as he relaxed.Sitting down always hurt more without a top on. Tonks eyes snapped open and she sat up with a frightened look on her face. Remus stood up and hissed in breath with pain. He walked over and bent down to Tonks height and balanced on his knees.

"Shhh...Its Only me..."

"I..I...I was just having a bad dream" She flushed slightly at this childish remark, but Remus just laughed quietly.

"Its Alrite Nymphadora..-"

"Dont Call Me Nymphadora!" He hair turned a bright orange colour.

"Woah! Even when your tired you can be narky. I was only trying to..."

"I'm Sorry," She flushed even more. Usually she didnt mind Remus Saying her name. Because it was Remus Saying it gently. It wasn't like Mad-Eye, or Kingsley shouting it.

"Its alright. I realised you were in a mood as soon as Mad-Eye told you that you couldnt join us on the mission,"

"I was not in a -!" Remus raised his eyebrows, "Okay, maybe I was.."

"You Need Rest-"

"I wasn't the one on the mission was I!?"

"Alright then. Mollys dying to see you, she's now making breakfast"

"Thanks Remus,"

Tonks stood up from the settee and walked towards the door, She took one last look back and noticed his deep scars on his back and gasped,

"Your-"

"Its Okay. Mad-eye sorted them out for me."

"Are you sure? They still look pretty-"

"Its Okay Tonks, Theres No need to Worry About Me"

"Oh But Remus, I do, I really Do,"

Tonks turned around and left the room. Leaving a very confused Remus Lupin Sitting on the floor.


	2. Its A Shame

**A/N: So, Second Chapter. Not as good as I had in mind, but...I think is alright D**

* * *

Nymphadora had left Remus very deep in thought that morning, and he stayed that way for the rest of the day. Tonks was helping Molly and Hermione clean headquarters, it had been left in a complete state when Kreacher left to fight for the Dark Lord. Harry and Ron had gone to play some Quidditch with Fred, Bill And Charlie. So Remus was left on his own to do nothing. He was still extremley sore and tired, but , even though Molly insisted he shuld, he didnt want to stay in bed all day.

Remus had been thinking about what Tonks had told him.

_"Theres no need to worry about me, Tonks,"_

_" Oh but Remus, I do, I really do,"_

''Well, she would worry about me, wouldn't she? Everybody seems to worry about Me. Remus the werewolf, he cant look after himself'' He thought to himself, "Especially Mad-eye ''

"Bloody Mad-Eye, What does he know!?" He cursed out loud and kicked the bin over. "Bloody Bin!"

Tonks ran into the room.

"Remus? Are you Okay? I just heard a crash And I wondered what happened, I thought maybe you hurt yourself!"

"How old are you Tonks!?"

She just stared.

"How old _are you_ Nymphadora!?"

"21."

"Exactly! And Im 39! You dont think I can look after myself?!"

"I just thought-"

"Think! Thats all you young ones do isnt! Well you dont do it well enough!" He picked up a Magazine And threw it at her. It missed by inches. A tear rolled silently down her face.

"Remus, I-"

"Dont Bother Tonks."

"I just worry About you-"

"I know that! You told me last night remember!" She winced at the height of his voice. "Why can't anyone understand that i can look after myself without anybody worrying!" He sat down quickly and screamed out in pain as his scars hit the rough surface of the armchair. Tonks rushed over without a thought and put her arm round his shoulders. He shook he arm off quickly, but missed the warm sensation once her arm was not there.

"Remus Im-"

"No, Tonks. Dont." She frowned, "Im the one who should apologize. I shouldn'd have shouted like that. I definetley should not have thrown that book at you." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Remus, I did deserve it. You are old enough to take care of yourself. You're A Strong Wizard. I Forgot that, and thought I was stronger. I was stupid. I am stupid. Im too stupid to be an Auror. To be friends with wizards like you."

"Your Wrong Tonks, You're a brilliant Witch, and your not stupid. You're just caring, and loving. Thats your only problem." He winked and she giggled slightly.

"Its a shame that Im in love with someone who throws books at me then,"

And with that she stood up and planted a kiss on the top of his head, and apparated out of the room. With no chance that Remus could follow her.


	3. Too Scared

**A/N: Third Chapter…I like this one [:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling… --My Hero 3**

* * *

It was just less that a month on from when Remus had Shouted at Tonks, and the full moon was approaching. Tonks tried not to worry, she really really does. She had kept her distance from him since the kiss. Okay. So it wasn't a _full on_ kiss. But it meant something special to her, and she was sure it meant _nothing_ to him. _Nothing. _Or he would have talked to her about it. He obviously wanted that awkward moment forgotten.

This is the reason that every night, Tonks waits until everyone is asleep, she closes her bedroom door and weeps. Crys her heart out. She has never felt anything towards anyone else before. Everyone had thought she was a freak, because Metamorphagus's were rare when Tonks was at school. She was bullied all her life, even at the Ministry of Magic, because she was so clumsy. That was untill she met Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, because He led her to Remus John Lupin. She used to Hate Remus. He was shy, quiet. And an exceptional Wizard. He was intelligent, young, and quite attractive. But he never spoke to Tonks. Or noticed Her. Or even looked at her. She tried so hard to be noticed in the order, maybe too hard. But in the end she finally accepted that the only way she could get noticed is to either fall over, or seriously hurt herself.

Like she found out within her first month of working with the order.

Her, Remus and Moody were assigned to a mission when Voldemort was 'alive'. A Wizard was selling Dark objects to muggles, and it was Tonks, Lupins and Moody's job to catch him in the act. They acted as muggles, muggles interested in a vase. Tonks had the time of her life, sharing a room with Remus Lupin. Yes, Okay, Mad-Eye was there aswell. On the last day of the mission, the accused Wizard offended Tonks and her Hair colour changed. Mad-Eye and Remus didn't notice this, but the accused wizard did. He dissarmed Her and then performed the _Crucio _Curse on her. It was awful. She just sat there screaming in pain until Remus Lupin came to her rescue. He disarmed the accused wizard and the next thing Tonks could remember was her lying in bed with Remus leaning over her. But as soon as she awoke Remus sat up. Over the next few weeks after that, they were back to normal.

She hates Remus. So much that she loves him. Love And Hate are so close together. But that kiss, brought back the painful memory of having Remus lean over her. But she needed to focus on now, was Remus's transformation. She was scared. She always had been. Since the day Fenir Greyback had nearly attacked her Mother. She knew how awful werewolves are. Once they transformed, they were not themselves anymore. She had never seen Remus transform, but she knew it would break her heart to. She loved him through and through, but she is not sure she would love his transformation. And to love someone you would have to love every part of them, she would hate herself.

Every full moon Remus would be locked up inside the cellar of number 12 Grimmauld place. Tonks uses all her love and energy for Remus not to go down there and see him. Mad-Eye Knows this, he trys to hide the date of the full moon from her. But it usually slips out some how. So once a month she goes through pain which no-one can imagine. Every month she thinks to herself: '_Just go Tonks. You will still love him. No matter what.'_

Shes too scared. Too scared. Too scared to love him for what he is.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter may be a little bit boring, but means alot.** **Please Review [:**


	4. I Love Him

Remus had been taking his wolfsbane potion for the last week, but something about it didn't feel right. But who was he to underestimate Severus Snapes potions.

Even if they did hate each others guts.

Remus could tell that Tonks was worrying about him, but he didn't have the heart to say anything to her.

* * *

It was the day before full moon and Remus was locked up in the cellar at number 12 grimmauld place. Tonks went down to the cellar every hour in that day. There was not much conversation, as Tonks knew how edgy Remus could be. She just wants to see Remus. To make sure he does not feel alone. But of course he does feel alone. Even with Tonks sitting there.

* * *

Tonks left Remus for the last time that night. She climbed the stairs but stopped half way. She didn't want to leave him. Not after the arguments they have had, what if he died? The last thing he would have seen of her would have been her upset. She wanted to go back. To tell him she was sorry.

To tell him

She loves him.

"I love him," She said out loud, "I, Nymphadora is in love with the with the werewolf, the man and the wizard, Remus John Lupin!"

For the last few weeks, Tonk's hair colour had been a dull green colour. As she said these words, it transformed into a radiant pink. Her cheeks brightened in colour. Her eyes brightened. Her chewed nails grew back. Her lips grew into a beaming smile.

She flew down the stairs, and turned the corner as quick as possible. And saw the most terrible sight she has ever seen.

* * *


	5. Pain Caused

How he had changed since five minutes before.

Five minutes earlier he had been strong.

Five minutes earlier he had been brave, and ready.

Five minutes earlier he had actually been quite attractive.

But now, he just looked in pain. He looked like a small child just sent to their room.

Remus John Lupin was crying.

Tonks hair colour faded as she watched silver tears run down his face slowly.

"Remus?"

"Im..So,so sorry Nymphadora,"

"Sorry? Remus? Sorry for what?"

"For everything.."

"Remus, You're scaring me.."

"Im sorry..."

Tonks walked over to his cage, opened the door and walked over to where Remus was curled up in the corner and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Whats wrong Remus? Ive never seen you like this before...?"

"I have never told you how I feel..."

Tonks shifted slightly where she sat next to him

"Then tell me Remus..."

"Thats just the problem.." He looked up and his eyes were piercing black and his pupils were swollen. Tonks sat up in fright. "I.c..c...can't"

Moonlight shone throught the barred window of the cellar and blinded Tonks. She tried to search for Remus, who was lost in the light. A piercing scream was made from Remus and the moonlight passed over, revealing the monster Remus was. His clothes had been ripped off by the transformation and his legs were just bones covered in a thin layer of fur. His teeth had been sharpened like blades and were dripping thick yellow phlegm.

"R..R...Remus..."

Remus Let out a loud howl which caused Tonks to gasp. She ran towards the cage door but the werewolf got there first. He lept against door causing it to close. Tonks screamed as loud as she could.

This was a bad idea.

The werewolf lept at Tonks its teeth missed her by inched but it's claws cut through her stomach. She screamed out in pain causing members of the order to hear her pain.

Mad-eye rushed down the stairs towards the cellar and pointed his wand at the werewolf...

"Don't hurt Him!" Tonks screamed.

"Crucio!"

Tonks lept in front of Remus just as the spell was cast, causing extreme pain to shoot through her body. Molly Weasley came running down the stairs.

"Stupefy!"

This sent the werewolf backwards, causing it to crash into the wall and knock its self out. Mad-eye ran towards the cage and dragged Tonks out of dangers way.

"**NO!** I can't just leave him!"

"Tonks Im sorry!"

"Its not about me! Its Remus! Leave me with him!

"He'll be alright Tonks..Come on love..."

"Im nn..n..not leaving him!" She broke down in tears, Mad-eye scooped her up in his arms. Tonks buried her face into mad eyes chest and swung her arms round his neck.

"I still love him!"

"I know. You have no reason not to." He looked Tonks in the eye "Im so sorry Tonks. I must have caused you great pain using that curse on-" He choked back his tears

"The pain you caused me, is nothing to the pain caused from seeing him like this"

Mad-eye carried Tonks upstairs to her room and fixed up her scars on her stomach. And yet again,

She cryed herself to sleep.


	6. The Werewolf, The Wizard, The Man

"...Tonks I just want to say that Im so sorry..."

Tonks woke with somebody kneeling by his bed side, talking to her.

"I...I..." The man broke down in tears.

"Come on Remus. Up You get. Come on..." Mad-Eye was obviously in the room aswell.

"No...no..I will not leave her side. I want to be here when she wakes up. To tell her i'm sorry. To tell her" He paused. "To tell her that I love her"

Tonks Gasped. Remus heard her.

"Tonks? Are you awake?"

"No..."

"Oh God...Oh God,Oh God,Oh God"

Tonks sat up slowly, as the cuts on her stomach were still sore, and she had also hurt her head. Mad-Eye had left the room.

"Remus Whats Wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you, I didn't want you to find out like this..."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say,"

"I've tryed so hard to deny it,"

"Deny wh-"

"You deserve someone better...Someone younger...Someone-"

"I Love You Remus!"

Remus nearly choked on her words.

"You Don't. You deserve-"

"You!"

"Someone **Normal!**"

He stood up and turned to walk away, but Tonks grabbed his hand. He say on her bed, Tonk's hand placed in his.

She gripped his hand.

He gripped hers.

She didn't want him to let go.

He placed his other hand on the side of her face. He gently placed his fingers on her deep scar on her head.

"Di..Did I do that," His eyes swollen with tears

She shook her head,

"No,"

"Then Who Did?"

"The werewolf."

He smiled and brought her face to his. He leant his forhead on hers and whispered,

"So..you dont hate me?"

"Never, I could never hate you,"

She slowly brought his lips to hers,

and kissed him.

She kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

It felt so right.

Her hand still placed in his.

Her lips melting into his.

She had never felt this way before.

He pulled away,

"I wanted to tell you something,"

"And what was that?"

He stood up and pulled Tonks out of her bed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

She wrapped her warms around his neck.

"I wanted to tell you that I Love You,"

She smiled and Remus Kissed her.

A little more passionatly this time.

But he was still gentle.

And Tonks appreciated this, but she felt bad.

"This is a bad idea," She said slowly, after pulling out of the kiss.

"What? I thought you-" She placed a finger on his lips.

"I now have a reason to worry about you." She poked his shoulder playfully, "And you can't tell me off for it. Because You Love Me."

"Yes you're right,"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you love me,"

He picked Tonks up and spun her round.

He stopped and sat on the bed so she was sitting on his lap.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks. I Love You With all of my heart. My love will never die for you,"

"Aww...Remus I-"

"Wait, I havn't finished yet. I Willalways be there, through thick and thin. I will be your lover, and your best friend,"

"Remus John Lupin. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will always love you. Even after life itself,"

A tear rolled down her face. Remus wiped it off with his rough thumb. She continued.

"You make me smile, you make me cry with happiness. I will be there for you in sunlight and-" She smiled, "And Moonlight"

He laughed and smiled the biggest smile Tonks had ever seen him wear.

She kissed this smile.

And kissed it with Pride.

She, Nymphadora Tonks was in love with the werewolf, the wizard, the man, Remus Lupin.

And he loved her too.

**_The End - x_**

* * *

**A/N: Please please pleeeasseee review!**

**Thanks**

**x**


End file.
